Fortune Cookie
by HarmonyCloud
Summary: After Miaka's death Tamahome has been out of it. But when he saves the new girl in town he discovers a feeling he has never felt for anyone before except for Miaka, maybe it is about to move on. But when this girl knows nothing about herself....
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone, wow it has been a while since I have written anything on here, but finally it is here! I decided to take a little break from my usual Yu Yu Hakusho and Zoids fan fiction to bring something new! Fushigi Yugi Fan fiction! I really hope you all like the story! Please Please Read and Review!

Chapter 1: Run Like Hell

"Come on after her!" Said one man. As a gang of men dressed all in black ran after this girl. She wore so many robes and layers you can hardly tell she was a girl with her figure covered, along with her face and hair all hidden. All you could see were light lavender/blue like eyes expressing fear.

"She musn't get away!" Said another man dressed in black.

"The boss'll kill us!" Shout another from the gang as they ran through the streets of Konan. She ran fast for her size. She turned a corner and saw what she most dreaded-

She gasped and whispered to herself "A dead end!" She turned around to the men. The leader laughed.

"What's wrong you ain't got no where else to run?" She backed up slowly to the corner. "Attack her! Get her! Show no mercy!" As the gang of men went after her a man descended from the top of the wall and started to defend the girl. "Where did you come from! Kill him too!" While the brave man was preoccupied with the other members the leader walked to the girl. He punched her so hard she flew back against the wall banging her head and laid unconscious.

"Wake up! Please wake up..." She felt something nice and cool run down her head as she opened her eyes. She looked up into her saviors eyes.

"Who-who are you?" She asked.

He smiled and replied "My name is Tamahome, since I did save you and all it would be nice of you to pay me with some money...say a silver teal?"

"Money? Silver teal?" She took a deep breath. Her speech was a bit breathy "what is that?"

"What is that? You are kidding right?" He sighs, "What's your name?"

She sat up and touched her head, the back was bleeding. "I-I do not know!" She looked up at Tamahome, "I do not know! I...." Tears started welling up in her eyes she felt total panic inside herself; he grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Shhh...calm down." He tried to comfort her.

He thinks 'I can't just leave her here.' "Come here. Follow me."

"Uh, um okay." She follows him back to his house. "Is this where I live?"

"No, I don't know where you lived so for now you'll stay with me until you get your memories back at least."

"Oh." There was an odd uncomfortable silence until she broke it. "Were...we lovers? If I may ask."

"No. I actually never have met you before no." Tamahome's response made her feel a little bad.

"Oh, then why were you in the ally way? Why did you save me?"

"I was in the ally...reminiscing if you will. You see the person who was my "lover" died four years ago; I saved her there once too. As far as why I saved you, you dress like your loaded I was hoping to make a nickel or two."

"O, I can not say I am not sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, why do you hide your face under that scarf?"

"I don't know ." She responds.

"Do you think I can see your face, consider it pay back for saving you."

"I do not see why not." She replies, unwrapping the scarf covering her face reveling a pale girl with light lavender/blue eyes and oddly colored hair. Her hair looked like four different colors of whites, light blues, and lavenders. You still can't see her figure but she looked fragile and under fed none the less. He gazes into her eyes. "Is something wrong maybe there was a reason it was there,"

"No," Tamahome looked at her thinking she could be so beautiful. "It's that you're really beautiful..."


	2. Chapter 2: Forgetting a lover from the p...

Chapter 2: Forgetting a lover from the past:

Tamahome wakes up thinking 'Gosh I just had the weirdest-' before even finishing his thought he turns and screams.

"Oh dear, you don't like rice do you? I am sorry I couldn't find anything else." The girl looks up at Tamahome.

"No, it's not that, you, you just startled me that's all." Tamahome responds.

"Oh gomen nasi (I am very sorry), I did not mean to. Here." She hands him the rice bowl with chop sticks.

"Hee-" Tamahome puts on a goofy face. "I could get used to a women cooking for me and bringing my meals to my bed!" He looks at her and when he notices she's taking him seriously he quickly adds "Don't worry I don't expect you to do anything like that on a daily basis."

"Oh." She responds.

"He you know you need a name, what do you wants me to call you?"

"I do not know, I do not remember my true name, I, am sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about; you just forgot that's all." He puts his hand on her shoulder, and then realizes his Suzaku symbol appeared.

"Oni?"

"Huh?" Poor confused Tamahome, 'Why is this happening? The priestess is dead....'

"Is something the matter?"

He puts on a fake smile for her sake, "Only the fact that I don't know what to call you."

"...Oh...well I don't really care what you call me...."

"Well you honestly can't remember your name?" She shakes her head. "Well we'll have to fix that won't we? Would you mind if we make one up?"

"No, not at all, call me what you wish."

He touched her cheek really gently and looked at her carefully. "How about Li? It means beautiful in Chinese."

"Oh, Okay." She smiles and blushes a bit.

"Aren't you a bit warm in all those layers?" If he honestly had not taken off that scarf over her face, you may not have even been able to tell it's a girl!

"No not really...."

He looks at the bowl of rice she handed him. "Did you eat?" She shakes her head again. "Why not?"

"I could not take food from you."

"Even with my consent?"

"Um...."

He hands her the bowl back. "You look like you need it."

"I do?" She asks questioningly

"Yes, well I can't really tell but I am not sure why but you look it, I just sense it."

"Sense it?" She asks again.

"Yes." She takes the bowl and can't help but gulf the whole thing down.

"Tamahome, Do you really not know anything about me? It just seems like you do."

"No..No I don't." She looks down.

"I am sorry I asked" She finally says.

-Well that is the end of chapter two! Sorry I haven't brought up a few other characters! Oh and because I forgot to put this up last time! This goes for my other chapter too:

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi! I do not own any of the original characters created by the author. I do though own Li, I made her up myself so do not use her with out my consent. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Run away love:

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi! I do not own any of the original characters created by the author. I do though own Li, I made her up myself so do not use her with out my consent. Thank you!

**Chapter 3: Run away love:**

Night fell and poor weary Tamahome fell fast asleep. While sleeping Li thought to herself 'We had a nice day but I dare not impose on you, off I go, I dare not stay, I'll turn and go, I'll find out where I go when I get there.' She gives him one last glance before kissing him on the cheek. Little to Tamahome's surprise he was just dreaming about that kiss and blushed as she grabbed her tiny bag and ran off.

Morning rose with the screams of Tamahime. "WHERE IS SHE!" He started a massive hysteria through out the entire town looking forher. Until finally one old man came forward. "She rain south with the blowing of the winds current. I saw her moving faster than night!"

"Thanks old man!" Tamahome replied practically on the horse ready to set off.

Tamahome ran off into the directions the old man gave him. 'How far can 1 girl go in the middle of the night?' Tamahome wondered.... 'It would be like something Miaka would do after I'd be inconsiderate.' His thoughts continued until he heard the voice of a woman, not an old woman but a lady in her 20's.

"It'll be okay, I can't believe you banged your head like that! What were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know..."

Tamahoime knew that had to be Li's voice he just heard.

"Well we'll get your memory back soon enough." The other lady replied.

Tamahome jumps in and shouts "Let her go you scum!"

Li and the girl looking up "Oro?" They said confused.

"Tamahome!" Li said happily finally putting a name to the face.

"You are acquainted with this man?" The girl asks still confused.

"Oh Yes! He is most polite to me, and took great care of me."

He walks up to her but the girl puts her arm across her protectively.

"Please I don't know who you are but-" Tamahome began but the girl interrupted.

"I am Nia, this is my twin sister Nami, and we're fiternal twins, obviously." Unlike this light that's given off by Nami, Nia gave off a very eerie, dark feeling, With her long black hair and dark eyes. "You truly have not clue who you are talking to, do you?" He shakes his head. "And you call yourself a member of the Suzaku Seven, then again you did let your miko die." She roles her eyes.

This added remark obviously didn't help the situation. This made Tamahome steam. "SHUT UP! You don't know anything, you don't know what happened!" He shouted at Nia.

Nia just giggles. "Actually Id o, but that is not the point, see Nami how strung up he is on that girl?" Nami nods. "I rather you didn't associate with this man, he'll only break your heart."

"O, is that true? I didn't expect him to care that much for me anyway." She looks down. "You can go Tamahome...live your life, don't worry about me anymore." Nia hugs her sister. When being so close you can tell they really are sister.

"It'll be okay." Nia whispered.

"STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" Tamahome shouted again.

"It's true, you may honestly have never heard of Nami but you should know, she's been through enough pain, maybe her losing her memory is for the best, I haven't seen her smile in the longest time." Nia said seriously.

"I- Please I do care of Nami."

Nami sits next to him. "Really you do?"

"Of course." Tamahome says gently, and Nami smiles.

"Okay fine come on lover boy the two of you can come to my home in a village near by we'll decide what to do with you there."

She takes Name by the hand and they walk towards her village.

A/N: Okay well that's the end of chapter 3. Remember if you like my work please review. I love review. O and here are some translations:

Oro: Normally what Japanese people say when they are confused.

Miko: The Japanese word for priestess.


	4. Chapter 4: To remember or not to remembe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi! I do not own any of the original characters created by the author. I do though own Li, I made her up myself so do not use her with out my consent. Thank you!

Chapter 4: To remember or not to remember an ugly past!

The three of them sat around a dinner table together eating a bowl of rice with some chicken.

"Nami be a dear and clean the table."

"Sure!" She gave her a warm smile and started to clean.

"Listen Tamahome, Nami remember small things from her past but, I think it is better she doesn't remember at all. If you promise to take good care, I'll let you have her to love, but I warn you, you lay a finger on her, I am the Miko (priestess) no (of) Punishment."

"I doubt that will be a problem, but what ever happened to her?"

"Well as you may or may not have figured out she's the Miko no fortune."

"I see."

"Well think of it wouldn't you want to have Miko like that to do your bidding? So many men are after her to captu her, and would beat her silly or threaten her until she does what they say."

"That's awful!" Tamahome said unable to believe his ears.

"I do what I can but this, I think, her memory loss was the best thing that ever happened."

"I think I agree."

"Take her away Tamahome so me where far away, protect her, like I could not, and make sure to make her finally happy."

"I will I promise."

"DONE!" Nami exclaimed in her new cheerful matter.

3 YEARS LATER

Tamahome took Nami to the highest mountains in Honan. They lived together happily. Nia visits ever so often to help Nami re learn her powers...Tamahome also purposed to Nami...

"And do you Sou Kishukubr take Nami Li Adament to be your lawful weded wife to have and to hold through richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

The End


End file.
